kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrés Manuel López Obrador
Andrés Manuel López Obrador ( born 13 November 1953, died March 23th 2022), commonly referred to by his initials AMLO, was a Mexican politician who participated in the Mexican general elections 2006 and Mexican general elections, 2012. He won the latter, which made him serve as the 57th president of Mexico. He would later be one of the main resistance leaders, along with Verónica Salazar Vázquez and Jorge González Torres. Born in Tepetitán, in the municipality of Macuspana, in south-eastern state of Tabasco, López Obrador graduated from the National Autonomous University of Mexico in 1986 following a hiatus from his studies to participate in politics. He began his political career in 1976 as a member of the Institutional Revolutionary Party (PRI) in Tabasco and eventually became the party's state leader. In 1989, he joined the Party of the Democratic Revolution (PRD) and was the party's 1994 candidate for Governor of Tabasco. He was the national leader of the PRD between 1996 and 1999. In 2000, he was elected Head of Government of Mexico City. Often described as a populist and a nationalist, López Obrador had been a nationally relevant politician for more than three decades. In 2006, following an electoral fraud on that year's elections, he represented the Coalition for the Good of All '(Spanish: ''Coalición por el Bien de Todos), a left-wing coalition with the PRD, Movimiento Ciudadano (known then as Convergencia/Convergence) and PT (Labor Party). He participated against Felipe Calderón, who would later win due to the intervention of Vicente Fox, the former president of Mexico. AMLO would later run again in 2012. He represented the '''Progressive Movement (Spanish: Movimiento Progresista), another coalition of PRD-MC-PT. He won with 41.63% of the vote, winning against Enrique Peña Nieto, Josefina Vazquez Mota, and Gabriela Warkentin. AMLO would later become the president of Mexico. Endorsing Marcelo Ebrard as the presidential candidate for the strengthened and renewed Progressive Movement coalition, he participated in various of his events. However, he ultimately lost the elections to Joseph Meade Granados, the candidate for the 'United for Mexico '(Spanish: Unidos por Mexico) coalition, a very large coalition of PES, PAN, PDM, PRI, PVEM, and PANAL. Granados was ultimately revealed to be a Xenomorph with the name of Xal'y Tssa'on Yyu. AMLO would later join the resistance movement along with Felipe Calderón, Vicente Fox, Enrique Peña Nieto, and Ernesto Zedillo, in an act usually known by the name of ''Acto de los Ex-Presidentes. '' Later on, he would be murdered by an unidentified Xenomorph male in the Battle of Veracruz, in which only Zedillo and Fox would escape from. Him, Felipe Calderón and Enrique Peña Nieto are usually represented as the Presidetial Heroes. However, AMLO's influence is much bigger than the other 2 due to his presidency being highly influential to various politicians who would later on become nationally relevant, examples being Verónica Salazar Vázquez. AMLO is known as the father of modern Mexican populism and social democracy, and he is considered to be one of the best presidents, along with one of the most popular. Category:People Category:Mexico Category:Mexicans Category:World leaders